Aikatsu! Popstars!
by BadGal05
Summary: What if... Vocaloid, the hologram popstars entered the world of Aikatsu. A year after, Ichigo and Seira formed a unit also known as the 2wings and how they won against WM. But then, in the middle of their success, a new school was established into the world of Idols, the Popstar Academy. Join Ichigo and her friends for an adventure.


(Thang)

(Thang)

(Thang)

(Thang)

~Sekai de ichiban ohimesama~

~sou iu atsukai kokoroete~

~yo ne!~

(Music goes on)

~sono ichi itsumoto chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto~

~sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto~

~ii ne?~

~sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto~

~wakattara migite ga orusu nano o nantoka shite!~

~betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara~

~kimi ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no~

~kawaii tte ~

(Chorus)

~sekai de ichiban ohimesama~

~ki ga tsuite nee nee~

~mataseru nante rongai yo~

~watashi o dare dato omotteru

no?~

~mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!~

~ima sugu ni yo~

(Bass guitar playing)

~ichigo no notta shootokeeki~

~kodawari tamago no torokeru purin~

~minna minna gaman shimasu...~

~wagamama ma ko dato omowanai de~

~watashi datte yareba dekiru mon~

~ato de koukai suru wa yo~

~touzen desui datte watashi wa~

~sekai de ichiban ohimesama~

~chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo?~

~fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna! e?~

~"hikareru abunai yo" sou itte soppo muku kimi~

~...kocchi no ga abunai wa yo~

~Ah! Hey Baby.~

~Ah~

The crowds cheered, applauded and waved their colorful light sticks up in the air energetically.

The lights went off, and the entire staidum is dark. Girls and boys jumped up and down, filled with excitement.

From the stage, Hatsune Miku grabbed a mic and waved at her fans to the crowds.

"Minna! Arigatou. Would you like more songs? Miku asked the crowd, she points her mic to the crowd, at the same time she cup her ear.

"YES!!!"

"Ah... Mic Okay! Ikuyo" Miku sings

The crowds yelled once more, this time they sing along with her, and dance on their seats, till the end of the show.

Popstar Academy!

"This was Hoshimiya Ichigo with Ichi-Ichi-Ichigo in the PM"

Ichigo smiles with her eyes.

"I'm afraid our time is up, Thank you for all the letters, You all sure had a lot to say about your pets, Maybe I should stop by the pets shop today, I'm sure Aoi would be surprised if she came home to find a new pet!" She giggled.

"Well then, thanks for listening to "Ichi-Ichi-Ichigo in the PM! See you next week! BYE BYE!" Ichigo ends the conversation with a happy smile.

The staff and mangers applause for her. "Yosh...That's a wrap. Ichigo, thank you for your cooperation"

"Arigato gozaimas" the other staffs tahnked her.

Ichigo stood up, "Thank you for you cooperation" She bowed for their appreciation.

After that, she catch a ride and went back to her home for some rest.

"I'm home!" Ichigo announces.

"Onee-chan" Raichi exclaimed, tearing his eyes off from the television.

"Ara...Ichigo, welcome back home." Her mother softly said.

"Its great to be home again, Ah! Mama let me help you with that" seeing her mother withs lot of things to do, she quickly put on her apron and went to her mother's side.

"Arigatou, Ichigo." Her mother was glad.

After a few minutes, their lunch is ready.

"Raichi! Lunch is ready." Ichigo called for him. "Hai!" Raichi responded. He went to their table and put his hands together.

"Itadakimasu" they said.

Just then, a live concert was played on the television.

"Ah! Just in time" Raichi said.

"Jush in tchime fow what?" Ichigo spoke with her mouth full.

"Ichigo" her mother strictly said.

"That!" Raichi pointed to the television.

Ichigo swallowed her food. She glanced her eyes to watched the television.

~Viva! Viva! Happy! (Chu lu chu chu)

Viva! Viva! Viva! Happy! (Chu lu chu chu)

Iya! Iya! Arasoi wa shinai shugi

No no non non

Viva! Viva! Happy! (Chu lu chu chu)

Viva! Viva! Viva! Happy! (Chu lu chu chu)~

"Who is that?" Ichigo asked.

"That is Hatsune Miku! The number one top Idol in all Aikatsu!" Raichi said.

"Eh? Matte? I thought Me and Seira-chan are the top idols in all Aikatsu" Ichigo said.

"That because you've been so busy with your schedule, Hatsune Miku is the worldwide Popstar Queen!" His eyes sparkled everytime he mentioned about them. He ignores his sister for a bit to watched Miku.

~Poroporo namida shite hitoyo hitoyoni hitorigoto~

Ichigo curiously watched Hatsune miku on the television.

It was back then, when me and Seira-chan won against the WM, that we've been so busy, that we never notice, there's another challenger.

The next day, Ichigo and her friends meet up at the cafeteria, by their usual spot.

"Mmm... Oishi...this strawberry parfait is super delicious" Ichigo said

"Ichigo just never changes" Aoi observed.

Ran agreed. "Same old Ichigo."

Ichigo giggled and continued eating her strawberry parfait. Once in a while she savors the taste each mouthful.

"By the way, Ran what are you doing this afternoon." Aoi asked

"Ah. Actually, I have modeling this afternoon, I don't know how long will it end though. Especially, when I'm entrusted to teach the girls there some modeling." Ran answered

"That's amazing Ran." Ichigo complimented her.

"What about you Aoi?" Ran asked

"My movie is nearing to end. So, I may have to continue on the series Naught Detetives. I can't wait till the movie aired soon."

"Me too!" Ichigo raised her hand in the air.

Ran and Aoi giggled. But then, Aoi's Smartphone rings. She took it out from her pocket and checked the notifications.

Aoi gasped "They did it again"

"Don't tell me..." Aoi nodded at Ran.

"Nani? Nani?" Ichigo was confused at the two.

"Of course, Ichigo would not know" Ran guessed.

"Did you not know? The newest top idol in Aikatsu!" Aoi said, waving her phone.

"E-eto! hah...Raichi told me something about this...its Miku right!" Ichigo smiled.

"As expected from Raichi." Ran said.

"Did he tell you anything else other than that?"

"No. He did not mention anything else. He was too focused on watching her. He totally ignored me" Ichigo replied.

(Time passed by)

Ichigo and her friends walked together to their favorite restaurant. To talk about what they left off.

"Popstar Academy, the newest addition to the world of Idols. If the school was ranked, Popstar Academy would be first." Aoi said

"Is that so? What made Popstar Academy so different with our school and DreAca?" Ichigo questions

"For one, this school is open, not just for girls but for boys also. It also opened for a wide genre of songs. Like in DreAca, As long as you have the talent, and passion, You can enter as a student there." Aoi answered her question.

"Isn't that a bit unfair, since all idols has always been females." Ran complained.

"True, but they do not call themselves idols, they are different from us, but similar in many ways. That is why they called themselves 'Popstars'"

"They are so interesting. I wanted to meet them." Ichigo said.

"Me too. I want to know how they are different from us" Ran nodded along.

"Then its settled. There's a live concert of Hatsune Miku. We should go there" Aoi suggested.

"Go where?"

"Kii-chan! Seira-chan!" Ichigo greeted them.

"What's up-up-up!" Kii-chan asked them.

"We're going at Hatsune Miku Live Concert after this." Aoi said.

"I know, why don't you join us?" Ichigo invited them.

"Sure" Seira nodded.

"It would be ok-ok-okay" Kii-chan answered.

So the group leave the restaurant together and went to the live concert of Hatsun Miku.

"Here" a staff hand Ichigo a teal colored light stick.

"A-arigatou" she accepted it, with a confused face. "What is this for?" She asked

"These are called lightstick, its very much need in every concert. Its color coded acoording to their color. Hatsune Miku is Teal, the same color as her hair." Kii-chan answered.

"To Popstar Academy, they do not care abou the excitements of the fans, just as long as they are having fun and waving their lightstick." Aoi added.

"Oh" Ichigo understand.

"I wonder what kind of concert will this be?" Seira-chan thought.

"I bet's its different from ours" Ran said

"Definitely." Aoi said "Ah its starting." The lights went off, and the whole stadium is pitch black. One by one, teal colored lightsticks glowed.

Aoi and the others have already switched on their lightstick.

Seeing everyone had thei lightstick glowed, Ichigo hurriedly tried to switch on her lightstick. But she can't do it.

"Eh?! Why is it not working?"

"Silly Ichigo" Aoi helped her and succesfully turned on the lightstick

"You should have known where is the switch before the lights go off" Aoi reminded her.

"Mmh. I'll keep that in mind." Ichigo swears.

Suddenly, the whole stadium lit up, mcuh like any other concerts, they uses virtual stages also. The shape of the stage is like a donut. On the center, it also have a small circle stage with a large tv. With a lot of floating objects and cameras. But most importantly, the four large tvs above.

"Presenting, Hatsune Miku" the crowd cheered and lift their lightsticks up.

From above, a small circle stage, with wings like plane, float on top, and cameras are focused on that one spot. And on that stage, a beam of light emerged and Hatsune Miku appeared.

(A/N : Song and Video at the very top)

~Kokoro goto karada goto zembu kioku no naka no maboroshi~

~Hontoo no aijoo ga yubisaki kara nagare dashita~

"Wow" Ichigo and her friends watched in awe.

As the floating stage goes down slowly, and right on the hole over the right stage.

~Tooku kara mite ita no kanashi soona kimi no face~

~Sora no namida to onaji ne ootsubu no ame ga afure dasu~

~Fui ni kizuita shisen hatto iki o hisometa~

~Hin yari to tsumetai te ga tomadou kimi no hoho ni fureta~

~Zattoo ni nomikomare wasurete shimatta~

~Nukumori ga yasashisa ga hashiru~

(Chorus)

~Kokoro goto karada goto zenbu kioku no naka no maboroshi~

~Hontoo no aijoo ga yubisaki kara nagare dashita~

~Kao agete hohoemeba egao torimodasu mahoo ni naru~

~Kokoro knock knock knock~

~Fushigi trick trick trick~

~Umare kawareru (wow wow) freely tomorrow~

"Sugoi, how many coord is that?" Ichigo could not believe it.

"I know right." Aoi said.

Ichigo was amazed, she cannot take her eyes off Miku.

~Kokoro goto karada got zenbu kioku no naka no maboroshi~

~Hontoo no aijoo ga yubisaki kara nagare dashita~

~Kao agete hohoemeba egao torimodosu mahoo ni naru~

~Kokoro knock knock knock~

~Fushigi trick trick trick~

~Umare kawareru (wow wow) freely tomorrow~


End file.
